Once Upon a Time
by LadyLokiOfTardis
Summary: A fangirl gets transported through time and universes to Camelot, BBC style, where she meets Merlin and poses as a Time Lord. Gwaine/OC  Merlin/Arthur  Gwen/Lancelot
1. Pilot

**[****Gwaine****/****OC**** - ****Arthur****/****Merlin**** - ****Gwen****/****Lancelot****]**

**Disclaimer****: ****Merlin****'****s**** not**** mine****, ****neither**** is ****Doctor**** Who**** or**** all**** the**** other**** references ****to**** shows**** I**** make****.**

_'I took a long look in the mirror, taking in my grey eyes, long blonde hair with vanilla white streaks running through it and my ivory pale skin. With a heavy sigh, I turned around to face the rest of my room, saying goodbye to it in my mind. _

_I was going on a trip today, and I wasn't planning on coming back._

_I had been having dreams of another time, of a man with dark hair and entrancing midnight blue eyes. For a bit I thought my imagination was simply acting up, but then I realized that it might also be something else. Something more._

_So here I was, packing my things and getting ready to leave for the great city of Camelot._

_The lost city of Camelot, mind you, but I had a feeling I knew where it was. I was sure my dreams would get more potent as I got closer'. _I typed as a wide grin spread across my face.

I was a big fan of the TV show Merlin, by BBC. A big _Merthur_ fan, at that. Because there was just something so damn slashable between Arthur and Merlin, it's just so easy to tweak it a bit and there we go. Slash. In fact, at times we don't even have to do anything to tweak it!

I chuckled a bit, pushing some of my shoulder-length black hair out of my face. I had gotten it chopped off last week for a dare. I didn't regret a second of it, though I often missed my long hair.

A knock at the door made my head snap up.

I raised an eyebrow, why would someone knock at the door? No one ever knocked at the door. My family lived across a whole ocean, in America. I had come to England to search for Camelot, if I could be lucky enough to locate it.

Meanwhile, I had gotten a small job at a local library in Cardiff, hoping that I could at least witness some weird alien-related things if I couldn't find Camelot.

Big fan of Doctor Who and Torchwood, really. Doctor/Jack forever. Literally!

I got off my spot at my computer, making my way to the door warily. I grabbed a dagger on my way there, of course it was just like me to have a dagger randomly hanging around. I was a bit of a weapons' freak.

"Who is it?" I demanded, my fully American accent loud and clear.

"Someone important" the voice said, sounding eerily familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. I heard the person chuckle. The door flew open then, and two fingers were pressed to my forehead, the black sleeve blocking my view of the face.

"Yeah, I'm pulling a Castiel. Heads up," the person said. The last thing I saw was a flash of gold eyes before blacking out, the dagger still in my hand.

* * *

><p>"Gaius, what do we do?" I heard a voice blearily through my groggy mind. It sounded strangely close to Merlin's voice, but it must have been my imagination.<p>

My eyes cracked open slightly, blinking against the light, and I was surprised to find Colin Morgan's face inches from mine.

My eyes widened, taking in his attire.

"Am I on the _Merlin_ set?" I asked the first thing that crossed my mind.

Colin looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

I suppose my question ad seemed really stupid to him, or at least caught him off-guard. It was quite obvious that I was on set, he was wearing his 'Merlin' outfit! Right down to the red scarf!

"Right, sorry, stupid question," I mumbled, sitting up.

I looked around, scanning the woods for tell-tale cameras but I could find none. Either they were _really_ well hidden, or something very weird was going on. Never-mind the fact that I was teleported Castiel-style (big Supernatural fan, too).

"Excuse me miss, but where are you from?" he asked.

"Cardiff," I said, and the it hit me. Maybe Torchwood had it right all along and I had been thrown through the rift to land in the city of Camelot. With Colin Morgan as Merlin. I wish-

"Where?" Richard Wilson asked, this time. I hadn't even noticed him, though he was dressed up as Gaius.

"Cardiff. If we're in London-" Colin cut me off.

"But we're neither in Cardiff or London. We're just on the outskirts of Camelot," he said.

I was gob-smacked. So my theory had been right? Partially at least, since the result seemed to be right. Maybe I had just been hit in the head really hard.

"Gaius and I were gathering herbs when we saw you falling from a tree," he said.

Should I tell him the truth? Yes. He had magik, surely he'd understand.

"Right. Assuming you're Merlin, I have to tell you something. I'm from the future, the far future in which you're just a Legend. A myth," I explained.

It was now his turn to be shocked.

"The future?" he asked, his jaw evidently slightly slack. Gaius seemed wary, like he wasn't sure he should believe me.

I nodded.

"Yep. And I know about your... Secret," I said, hesitating on the last word and remembering the ban on Magik. Surely if the actor was the same, I could safely assume that I was essentially in the TV show.

"Which secret?" he asked warily. I grinned wickedly before coming in real close and whispering in his ear.

"You have magik, Merlin," I breathed. He looked considerably shocked.

"H-How do you know?" he stuttered. I shrugged and stood up, wiping myself down.

"Because I'm bloody brilliant. And apparently, I know everything," I said off-handedly, giving him a quick once-over and resisting my fan-girl urges to squeal and jump his bones.

Gaius looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

"What are you?" he demanded. I stared at him before deciding to totally rip off BBC. It's not like they existed yet anyways.

"I'm a Time Lord," I said, completely serious.

I was very happy right then that I was such a big Doctor Who fan.

"A what?" Merlin asked, looking shocked again. Well, more than before, really.

"Time Lord. A race of ancient beings that see through the strands of time. I had a TARDIS before, that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, but I kinda lost it when I got sucked through the rift. The rift is a rupture in the fabric of Time and Space that runs right through Cardiff, the city I was in before I landed here," I explained.

I had to restrain giggles at the faces they were making. They looked like they'd gotten slapped across the face.

I remembered right before waking up, the person that mentioned pulling a Castiel. She, because of the voice, had sounded familiar. Way too familiar, now that I think about it.

And after even further consideration, I realized that this was the best opportunity for me to con Merlin and Arthur into admitting their love for each-other and making out together.

"What do you mean, 'see through the strands of time'?" Merlin asked, snapping me out of my revery. I decided to pull a Doctor.

"You know how the Earth revolves?" I asked, unsure of whether or not they knew this by then. He nodded, so I continued on.

"It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still," I had stared off into space, so I returned my gaze to Merlin's.

"I can feel it," I took his hand,

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." I trailed off, letting go of Merlin's hand.

"That's who I am," I finished.

He stared at me with his eyes wide as I internally fluffed my feathers, proud to have had the same effect on Merlin as the 9th Doctor had on Rose when he told his speech.

"But that doesn't explain how you can see through time," Gaius said. I pouted, upset my well-rehearsed speech hadn't had any effect on the medic.

"It's a Time Lord thing. Now, did someone mention Camelot?" I asked, grinning and rubbing my hands together conspiratorially.

**A/N:** **Now, I know I'm supposed to update my other ones, but whatever. Review for updates and no, there will be not actual elements of Doctor Who or Supernatural or whatever except for the fangirlish tendencies of my OC to RP and reference.**


	2. Misunderstanding

Merlin had shown me around the castle, lost me a few times (when I got distracted by something like pretty knights), and had ended the tour back at Gaius' chambers.

"That was brilliant! Sir Leon was _totally_ hitting on me!" I exclaimed, dancing around the table, which happened to be in the middle of the place. Gaius looked at me with wide eyes.

"A knight was hitting you, Lady Kaelyn?" he sounded alarmed at the thought. I had told them both my name on our way here, and Merlin had helped me forge papers pretending I was from far away. Well, I was, but that was entirely besides the point. Uther hadn't met me yet, but I would be introduced to Arthur the moment he came back from training. I paused my jumping around and turned to face Gaius, my eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, my brain pausing at the confusion.

"You said that Sir Leon had hit you," he clarified, still looking alarmed. I blinked in confusion for a moment, before reviewing my previous words.

"Oh bother. Sorry, that's not what I meant, I said he was hitting _on_ me, which is an expression from the future. Far, far into the future. My bad, I apologize," I said. Gaius rolled his eyes at me while Merlin chuckled a bit. He had gotten used to my funny use of words for their time period.

"_Mer_lin!" I heard Bradley- no, I heard _Arthur_ shout through the corridors.

I grinned while Merlin sighed at the sound of his name.

"That wouldn't happen to be the Royal Prat, would it?" I teased, shoving Merlin lightly with my shoulder. He grumbled unintelligible words under his breath as Arthur burst through the door.

Right about then, Arthur Pendragon slammed through the door in full knight gear, an angered look in his blue eyes.

"_Mer_lin, where have you been! Have you _seen_ the state of my chambers?" he bellowed, his hands on his hips and glaring straight at Merlin.

"If I may interrupt, it was my fault," I said, stepping forward. Gwen had helped me find a dress and I was now wearing a gold velvet and green taffeta dress that made me look royal.

"And may you be?" Arthur asked. I bowed lightly, while introducing myself.

"I am Lady Kaelyn of America. I have crossed oceans to have a hearing with the King. Your father, I assume," I said, a small smile on my face. Arthur's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he nodded.

"Of course. If I may ask, however, why are you with my manservant?" he asked. I knew the answer to this, I had rehearsed it in my mind.

"I had lost my way, just outside of Camelot. Merlin and Gaius helped me find my way back, then Merlin showed me around the castle while you were teaching knights. I thought we could wait for you, since your father might be more accepting of a stranger if his son were to do the introductions, rather than a servant," I explained, grinning at the prince before me.

While he mulled it over, I was busy planning a way to get Arthur into Merlin's pants within the week. Well, with that much denial, maybe it would take a month at most.

"I see. Allow me to go change before we go see my father," Arthur strongly suggested. It was like an order without being an order, and it was amusing to see the prince struggle with words so much. He wasn't sure what to do, that was evident.

"Naturally," I allowed, smirking at his retreating back. Merlin trotted along after him, waving at me while Arthur ranted at him. I waved back, grinning and chuckling when their backs were turned.

Arthur didn't take nearly as long as I thought he would before coming back dressed and clean with Merlin trailing after him.

"Come Lady Kaelyn, I will bring you to meet my father," Arthur said, gesturing for me to go before him. I nodded and went ahead, sort of remembering the directions Merlin had given me.

"How do you know the way to the throne room?" Arthur demanded when we got to the huge double doors. Oh bugger.

"Merlin showed me" I said simply, shooting the warlock an apologetic look.

Arthur glared at his manservant, making him roll his eyes.

We stepped through the huge doors together, Merlin one step behind the prince and I.

"Father! This is Lady Kaelyn, she seeks an audience with you," he said.

Uther turned his eyes to me and I bowed, before straightening back out. I followed Merlin's brief teaching and waited for the King to allow me to speak. It bothered me, it really did, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"You may speak," he allowed after a moment. I nodded and started weaving a believable tale.

"I am Lady Kaelyn of America. I have crossed oceans to come to Camelot to seek shelter from the threat of Magick. My family was murdered by an evil sorceress when she took over the kingdom, so I came here," I explained, looking appropriately saddened.

The kings face softened slightly as he got up and put a hand on my shoulder. I lowered my head, my hair in my face, letting him think that I was holding tears when I was really hiding a grin at the fact that I had fooled the great King Uther.

"You are welcome to stay in Camelot as long as you wish it, Lady Kaelyn. I will have Arthur show you to a room in the castle," he said, nodding at me.

I smiled brightly at him, making sure there were tears in my eyes to finalize the trickery.

"Thank you so much, your Majesty," I said, curtsying before stepping just outside the doors to let Uther talk to his son.

I had to resist the urge to jump around like the fangirl I was as Merlin stepped out into the hall.

"What you said, about magick?" Merlin said hesitantly, obviously worried about his secret.

"Dude, I'm a Time Lord. What do you think?" I mocked, smacking him behind the head lightly.

"Ow! Why do people always do that?" He complained, rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes at him.

At that moment, Arthur strolled out, looking like he owned the place (which he did, but that's entirely beside the point).

He walked off, obviously angry at his father for some reason, and I followed him.

"So, Arthur. Where will I be sleeping?" I asked teasingly, though I knew it was a bad idea to speak to him right now. He simply shot me a small glare, but grinded his teeth and answered me anyways.

"In the chambers beside mine," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him, not sure what all the grumbling was for. It wasn't like I was evil or anything, unlike practically every other new-comer in Camelot. I was actually going to help!

I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a stifled chuckle from Merlin.

*TiMe LaPsE*

I stuck my head out of the door to my room, making sure no one was in sight. When I had assured that the coast was clear, I stepped out quietly and hurried off through the halls, my dark blue cloak billowing around me.

I had snatched a pair of leather pants from Morgana and had grabbed a flowy white shirt from Arthur, a black and silver underbust corset from the queen's old room and a pair of pretty leather boots I had found under my bed.

The shirt fell over my shoulders, but paired with the bra I had been wearing when I was transported (Cas-style), it was alright.

I debated grabbing my pretty dagger for a moment, but decided against it when I realized that I didn't have any pockets.

I rushed through the doors and down the deserted streets of Camelot, narrowly avoiding the armed patrols of knights wandering the place, before reaching my destination; the forest.

I ran through the woods, all giggly, until I realized that it was probably a better idea to get a horse.

I groaned and trudged back, jumping into creepy alleyways to escape the guards.

I managed to sneak a horse out, and went off riding to a near-by random town.

After strapping my stolen horse up to a post, I lowered blue hood from my head, smiling around at people.

And then I spotted Gwaine.

I was quite surprised to see him there, I hadn't expected him so close to Camelot. And after a quick conversation with Merlin about recent evil magik shit, I didn't expect him for another two seasons/years.

So I figured, you know, this could be a really good thing. While all the other knights were pairing up and falling in love, Gwaine had always stayed single through the seasons, no matter what. I always believed he needed some love in his life, and now I might be able to make that happen. I could make friends with him and pair him up with an unsuspecting gorgeous person!

Enough with the Gwapple and stuff (though he did love apples), Gwaine needed a human (mostly) person to love. Hell, if I managed to get him to be with Morgana, it might stop her from going evil!

So I strode up purposefully, taking a seat beside him, but not paying him attention quite yet.

As I waited for the barmaid to turn to me, I noticed some poor girl being bullied by a man twice her size and wider than a door.

Gwaine could wait, I would not stand for a man being such a fucking moron. And suddenly, I strongly wished I had brought my blade.

"Hey! Leave her alone," I growled, walking up to the man. He turned to me slowly, glaring at me.

"Mind your own damn business, wench," he insulted. I rose an eyebrow, my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded, giving the traditional bitchy stance. Heh, I had invented it a few centuries early. I almost smirked at the thought, almost.

The man came closer to me, looking down on me. It didn't affect me one bit, being used to being short and that not affecting my temper at all. Not one freaking bit.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl, walk away," he ordered. I laughed in his face, mocking him knowingly.

"Puh-lease. First off, see this? All the right curves in all the right places, not a little a girl. Second off, I'm not backing off until you get the hell away from that girl. Why don't you pick on someone your own size," I bitched at him. He made a face and I could see a vein in his temple bulging, and I felt briefly proud of myself.

Until he swung at me.

I ducked under the punch, elbowing him in the gut and swiping under his feet in a flowing movement, landing him on his ass in a few seconds.

A good amount of curses later, there was suddenly a large amount of men gathering around me, looking real angry.

"Aw, bugger," was all I had time to say before they were on me.

In the fray, I vaguely noticed someone being on my side, and I was fighting and ducking and avoiding slashes for all I was worth until I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away.

Some small (read as huge) part of my mind noticed it was Gwaine that I was following, bolting away at top speed through the streets and away from carts and stray people.

He pulled me into a corner, my back against the wall and his body close to mine, shielding me from the group of angry idiots chasing past us.

His breath was hot and heavy, mingling with my own at our proximity.

I figured it was a good time to show my appreciation. I reached up and kissed him slightly on the lips before my mind had time to process the idea, and then I was talking before his had time to process what had just happened.

"Thank you, back there. I was toast," I breathed, looking deeply into his swirling coffee-coloured eyes.

He nodded briefly, dipping his head and pressing his lips to mine softly. I kissed back, reaching up to run a hand through his fabulous hair. His hands drifted to my hips, gripping them tight and pulling my hips tightly against his.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," he said, pulling away slightly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer.

"Shut up," I breathed, kissing him again, sliding my tongue against his lips. He granted me access and then we were making out, him pushing me up against the wall behind me.

I broke away when my brain started going fuzzy.

"What-" I didn't have time to finish that line before I had passed out in his arms.


	3. Fangirls

I woke up with a jolt, which seemed to piss off the jackhammers in my brain.  
>I groaned, clutching my head between my hands.<br>I blanked for a moment, at the thought of what the hell had happened the previous night.

I feared that my trip to the Merlin world had been nothing but a drunken dream, by the hammering in my skull. That was, until Gwaine's face appeared in my line of vision.

I was too shocked to react before Gwaine spoke.

"'Ello, I was wondering when you would wake up," he says with a grin. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, which did nothing to help my head.

"My head hurts," I groaned, curling up into a ball and holding my head between my knees.  
>I heard Gwaine chuckling at me, before I felt his hands on me, uncurling me from the tight little ball I had become.<p>

"Here, drink this," he said, holding a cup out to me. Unfortunately, I caught a whiff of it and scrunched my nose up, refusing the drink.  
>He rolled his eyes at my antics, and decided upon a better, more successful course of action.<br>He took a sip, making me raise my eyebrow, before pressing his lips to mine. Fuzzy-minded as I was, I didn't recognize the tactic I'd thought about many time over while watching _Merlin_, _Doctor Who_, _Supernatural_ and other shows which involved strange liquids until his tongue was parting my lips and he was pushing the disgusting liquid into my mouth.  
>I jerked my head away from his, but a hand at the back of my neck held me in place until he had managed to make me accept the bloody remedy.<p>

We broke away, breathing hard.  
>"Will you drink it now?" he asked, his forehead against mine. I smirked, especially since my migraine was partially gone now. I scoffed.<p>

"If you use that technique every time I won't drink something, I'll never drink anything else again. Not willingly, anyways," I said, grinning. I would not have been that obvious if he hadn't scrambled my brains with his tricked kiss.  
>Gwaine chuckled at that, pressing a small, chaste kiss to my lips.<p>

"I suppose I'll have to help you out, then," he breathed, taking the drink in his hand and repeating the process. I cooperated happily this time, disregarding the horrid taste and instead enjoying the skill of Gwaine's tongue against my own.  
>When my brain finally caught up with my thoughts (after I had broken the kiss), I realized that Merlin would be worried. I had, after all, randomly vanished in the night.<p>

"Oh shit!" I said, jolting up.  
>Gwaine followed my movements with his eyes, a puzzled look in his face.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, getting up and grabbing hold of my shoulders to make me stop pacing.

"Friend of mine, he'll be worried. I kinda snuck out in the middle of the night," I said. It was then that I noticed that I didn't have my corset on.

"Then he is already worried," Gwaine said, standing up and pulling my waist to his with his strong arms.

"How so?" I asked.

"You have been out for three days," he explained. My eyes widened, but I didn't understand how I could have been out that long.

"What?" I breathed.

"In the battle, you managed to get a large gash on your back. It cut through your shirt and corset, but you didn't seem to notice. You lost a lot of blood, which is why you passed out. I patched you up, but you should still technically be unconscious," he explained, guiding me slowly back towards the bed.

"Then how can I not feel it?" I asked.

"That's what I was wondering," Gwaine mumbled, looking deep into my eyes. I figured the only way to figure that out was to check the wound. And so, I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside.  
>Gwaine's eyes raked across my exposed body (I was glad my bra had stayed intact... sort of).<p>

"Now, I don't think that would be wise, considering your recent condition," he said, his voice going deeper and more husky. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the pleasurable shivers that ran down my spine.

"I agree, but either way we do not have time. I simply wanted you to check the wound, see if I was fit for travel," I explained, turning around and holding my long blonde hair away from my back. I had discovered that at some point during the travel through time/universes, I had essentially changed into my character.

Gwaine's gasp alarmed me to something weird about my back.

"It's gone. Well, practically. It's just a scar!" he exclaimed, running a hand along where I assumed the scar was. It made goosebumps raise on my skin where his fingers had touched it, and my back arched a bit when he pressed his lips against my shoulder.

"Gwaine," I breathed.

"Surely, your friend can wait a bit longer?" he whispered into my ear, bringing his hands around my body to pull me closer. My brain went fuzzy a bit, but I remembered the adventures Merlin had told me about. The mark of Nimueh was next, where Merlin came really close to dying, and I could not miss that.

I shook my head, moving out of Gwaine's embrace. I walked over to where I had tossed my shirt (well, Gwaine's, since mine was torn apparently) and pulled it on over my head quickly.

"Will I see you again?" he asked as I was about to slip out the door. I turned to him and grinned, letting my eyes slide over his bare chest with the appreciation of a fangirl.

"You most definitely will," I assured, before grabbing my cloak and hopping on the horse I had stolen from the stables. I was genuinely surprised to find that it was still there.

So I spurned on the horse and rode quickly to the general direction of Camelot.  
>When I finally made it, guards stopped me.<p>

"I'm Lady Kaelyn, let me in," I urged, not waiting for the answer before hurrying through the streets. I went to the stables and dropped my horse off at the stables before rushing through the halls.  
>I slipped right by Arthur arguing with Uther about Merlin's fate on my way to Gaius' chambers, running as fast as my feet would take me.<p>

"Merlin!" I shouted, slamming the door open. I swore when I saw Merlin laying unconscious on Gaius' cot.

"Oh Merlin, did you have to?" I asked rhetorically. I crouched by his bedside, worry eating at me even though I knew perfectly well that Arthur would make it.

It was different, being here. I noticed this as the hours went by and I sat by Merlin, getting more and more worried as Arthur didn't come back. It all went so quickly in the TV show, I didn't have time to worry so much. But now... I was stuck worrying (and squealing internally every time Merlin moaned out Arthur's name in his sleep) and ignoring the arguments that went on between Gwen and Gaius over my head.  
>I had missed the first half of the episode, and I felt so guilty about it. If I had been there for the first half of the episode, I might have been able to convince Uther to check the goblet for the bloody flower before Merlin drank from it or anything.<br>I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaelyn, maybe you should go sleep a bit," Gaius suggested. I frowned, but nodded.  
>Gaius guided me to Merlin's chambers, where I let myself fall into bed and closed my eyes, sleep overtaking me immediately.<p>

*~*~*

I woke up to Merlin's voice, and I bolted out of bed, propelling myself through the door.  
>Hadn't I locked it? Apparently not.<p>

"Merlin!" I screeched, so happy to see him alive and well. I ran to him, throwing myself towards him and pressing my lips to his. I stayed there for a moment, with Merlin kissing back, his hand tangled in my hair, before I realized what I was doing and broke away.  
>Unlike Gwen, I didn't apologize, I just grinned.<p>

Merlin stuttered for a moment, before asking what had happened. I chuckled and sat back as Gaius recited what had happened to Merlin before leaving to go to Uther.

"And where were you, Kaelyn?" Gwen asked, and she and Merlin turned to look at me. My eyes widened slightly before I started re-counting my -edited- tale.

"I snuck away a few nights ago, felt like exploring the near-by towns. Somehow I managed to get myself involved in a tavern brawl and I knocked myself out. I woke up a few days later with a man I didn't know, but he was really nice," I said. Merlin rolled his eyes, evidently not surprised from the simple few days he had known me.  
>Gwen, however, looked very alarmed.<p>

"What?" she gasped. I waved off her obvious concerns.

"No worries, I have a tendency to do that, it's all good," I reassured. She shook her head and mumbled something about having to go see to Morgana.  
>When I was certain we were alone, I turned to Merlin.<p>

"Right, I lied," I said right away. He gave me a questioning look.

"You you didn't end up in a tavern fight and wake up with a random man?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the assumption.

"Not that part, that part's true. But, the tavern fight happened because I was protecting a girl that was getting bullied. And I sort of knew the man, well, I knew of him, and I kind of passed out in his arms. Because you see, I didn't knock myself out, I got sliced across my back and passed out of blood loss for a few days. He treated me, but I should still be out. That's why I'm telling you in private, I think it has something... Supernatural to it," I explained, properly this time.  
>This time he was surprised, though I was sure it was more about the fact that I might have magik than anything else.<p>

"Can I see it? I'll tell you what I think," he said. I nodded, and pulled my shirt off, over my head, ignoring the steady blush crawling up Merlin's cheeks.  
>I did notice though, that it reached his ears (excuse me while I fangirl).<p>

His fingers ran across the scar, and I looked over my shoulder into the mirror to take a peek. It was just a thin pink line now, and Merlin's fingers traced it, similarly to when Gwaine had traced it, but it felt different. Not as shiver-inducing.

"It feels like magik to me," he confirmed my thoughts.

"That's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure," I said simply, smiling widely at Merlin.

"Then..." Merlin trailed off, looking deep into my eyes.

"Maybe I have magik? Like, deep in somewhere," I said, my smile turning into a full-on grin.  
>Merlin's chuckles were interrupted by the arrival of Arthur.<br>I took this as my cue to leave, though I was tempted to stay and encourage their slashiness.

So I ran off, giggling silently to myself as I did so, heading towards Morgana's chambers.

"Morgana!" I called in a sing-song voice when I burst through the door, knocking not even crossing my mind.

"Lady Kaelyn! Can't you knock?" she demanded, frowning slightly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, please don't bother with the formalities, I certainly won't. Anyways, I came to you for help," I said, grinning widely at the gorgeous woman.

"How? Where's Merlin?" she asked, rushing to me.

"Oh, he's alright, he's with Arthur. Actually, that's what I need help with, Merlin _and_ Arthur,"  
>Morgana sent me a questioning glance, so I expanded on the subject.<p>

"They were obviously made for each other. Aren't they so cute together? Don't you think they'd make a great couple?" I asked. Morgana looked at me, her eyes widened slightly, and they darted around a bit, as though to make sure no one had heard me.

"If Uther heard you say that-" I cut her off.

"-He'd have my head, I know. Literally. But you have to admit I'm right though, aren't I?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes, but I spotted a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Yes, they would. But the King won't allow it," she said. I frowned at her.

"What the King doesn't know, won't hurt him. If they can keep it secret until Arthur becomes King, then it will be fine. But they are both too blind to their feelings to ever act on it," I said. Morgana nodded.

"True. Is this what you need help with then? Getting Arthur and Merlin together?" she asked. I grinned and nodded fervently.

"Will you do it?" I asked.

"Of course! We should get Gwen in on it too, she's been sending them looks," she suggested.  
>I thought about it for a second, then figured it would be worth a shot to get Gwen in on it too, seeing as I needed to get her with Lancelot.<br>If she was with Lancelot, she wouldn't go after Arthur.

However, it was even better if she was certain that Arthur and Merlin were made for each other, or more like if she knew it.

"Good thinking. She can help," I agreed, nodding. Morgana smiled widely at me, clasping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" she called, giggling. I giggled along, glad that Morgana was going to help me with my fangirling way.  
>I hadn't thought that Morgana, of everyone, would be the one to help me get Arthur and Merlin together, but hey. If there was the slightest possibility that it kept her on our side, kept her from going dark side, I'd be eternally grateful.<p>

"Honestly though, Kaelyn, I didn't think anyone else had noticed it!" she said. I nodded fervently, slightly surprised that _she_ had noticed it myself.

"I know, right? The glances and the not-so-subtle touches," I said, rolling my eyes.

"One would think they'd have caught on by now," she agreed.  
>We spent the next few minutes fangirling until Gwen walked into the room. She paused at the sight of Morgana and I two inches away from each other, rambling at the same time, giggling occasionally.<p>

"Is this a bad time...?" Gwen asks, trailing off a little at the end. I turn my head towards her rapidly and grin.  
>The grin was a chesire cat grin, full of excitement for events coming up and the proposition I was about to make.<p>

"Gwen, we need your help," Morgana started, and I took it as my cue to stand up and practically run to the serving-girl.

"Oh, Guinevere, my beloved Guinevere, we find ourselves in a most complicated situation which requires your help and utmost secrecy. Do you solemnly swear that all subjects of conversation will remain between you, me and the Lady Morgana?" I asked as Morgana strolled up to make the third part of our small circle.  
>Gwen eyed us warily, though her gaze seemed more worried when directed towards me than her mistress.<p>

"Yes?" the way she said it, her voice slightly raised at the end of the simple word, made it sound more like a question than an affirmation.  
>I can't honestly say I blame her.<p>

"Say 'I most solemnly swear'" I hinted in a stage whisper. Gwen rolled her eyes, finally catching on to my playfulness.

"I most solemnly swear," she repeated, playing along. I beamed at her, my whole demeanor brightening up.

"Brilliant! now, this most important secret that needed so much secrecy surprisingly does not have anything to do with magic, as I'm sure you thought, but with _love_," I said, faking a swoon into Morgana's arms at the last word, said lady in question catching without missing a beat.

Gwen's eyes darted between me (with my whole drama thing) and Morgana, and I saw something akin to recognition cross her eyes.  
>I was sure she had gotten it, until she said,<p>

"So, you need my help keeping your relationship with Lady Morgana a secret?" she asked, and at this I found myself on the ground as Morgana dropped me.

"No! no no no, no!" Morgana and I chorused.

"I'll admit I was misleading, however I am not with Morgana. Platonic relationship only, we're just friends, recent friends even, who bonded over the _actual_ reason of why you're here. Merlin and Arthur. Aren't they so blatantly in love with each-other?" I asked, and this seemed to calm Gwen down a bit, for some reason.  
>Honestly, it was all a bit lost on me.<p>

(A/N: It's okay Gwen, I have a crush on Morgana too ;3 )

"Oh! I thought I was the only one who'd noticed!" Gwen said with a small giggle. I grinned widely at her and we spent the multiple following minutes formulating a plan to get the boys together and fangirling over their cuteness.

'_They just slash themselves_' became a very-much re-occurring theme in the conversation. 


	4. Time Lord

Night had fallen a long time ago and this time I was in bed, sleeping.

I wasn't in a bar, I wasn't with Gwaine and I was most certainly not cuddling with him in his room.

All of that being a lie, of course, since I was definitely doing all of the previous things.

"The sun is coming up," he mumbled against my head, his statement backed by the rays of sunlight streaming through the mostly-covered window.

I groaned and buried my head into his bare shoulder.

"But I don't want to get up" I whined. It was the only time one would ever hear me whining.

Gwaine's deep chuckle shook through my bones, making a small smile curl up my lips.

"What about this friend of yours? Won't he be worried?" he mocked, but his arms tightened around my waist, signaling his thoughts on my friend.

I giggled a bit.

"Nah, he'll be all worried over his new friend Lancelot, which he hasn't met yet. I think," I said, stifling a yawn.

"hmm... How would you know that he's going to meet this Lancelot fellow if he hasn't yet?" he asked.

I shifted our position so that I was straddling him, leaning forward on my elbows so that my forehead was pressed against his.

"Promise not to tell?" I breathed, ghosting a kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"Promise," he agreed, his hands gripping my cotton-covered hips. I was wearing tight cotton booty-shorts that I had made myself, a modified pair of Merlin's trousers. I'd made a loose tank top, modified from a cotton shirt, to match it.

I leaned in closer, my chest brushing against his, to whisper in his ear.

"Magick,"

I hadn't anticipated the reaction I got. Then again, I hadn't really anticipated any reaction on his part, it had been a spur-of-the-moment admission.

He sat up abruptly, practically sending me sprawling backwards if it wasn't for his hands on my hips keeping me on his lap. His eyes were wide with shock.

"If the king finds out-" I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know. But I can't control this, I never asked for it. I was just born this way," I said, playing off the Time Lord thing again.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked. I smiled lightly, putting a world of loneliness in my eyes like I've seen with Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, and all other Doctors. The eternal loneliness of being the last of the Time Lords.

"I'm a Time Lord, Gwaine. I see the strands of time, what has happened, what will happen, what can happen and what never should. All the possibilities and complexities of time, I can see them all. I had a machine, a while back, that allowed me to travel through time and explore far-off lands and times. Distant planets and parallel universes. It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. But I lost it before I fell through a crack in time. It's called a Rift," I explained the lie easily, having already told it to Merlin and Gaius before.

Gwaine took a moment to take it all in.

"Okay. I can live with that," he said simply, an answer I wasn't expecting, before leaning forward to catch my lips in a kiss.

One I couldn't help but smile into.

The beast was slain, Gwen fell in love with Lancelot and vice versa, Lancelot got booted from the knights because he rivals Arthur in prettiness. Uther's a prat, been there, done that.

All was returning to normal within the castle, and everyone was pining after someone out of their reach for a change.

I wondered briefly if I should set Morgana up with someone. Maybe it would keep her from going evil? That would be brilliant.

I went to see Merlin, smiling brightly. Maybe Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot could have a brief threesome or something because I knew that in the legends, Lancelet was pretty much as smitten with Arthur as he was with Gwen, though back then it was 'frowned upon' for a man to be with another man, unfortunately.

I would have to make sure to change that.

So perhaps I could offer them a quick hook-up before Lancelot and Guinevere get _married_.

I was wandering through the halls of the castle, thinking and plotting as I went, when Gwen blustered past with a bouquet of white flowers.

They seemed a bit familiar, but I couldn't recall where I knew them from.

"Hey, who are those for?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

"The Lady Morgana!" Gwen answered, making my eyebrows raise. I nodded a bit to myself.

"Nice, very nice," maybe I wouldn't have to work too hard to find a suitable suitor for her after all...

Night fell and I returned to Merlin's quarters swiftly.

"Merlin! You'll never guess what I saw today!" I called in a sing-song voice.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking up from his plate of food with a bright smile.

I grinned wolfishly at him and scooped up a piece of the chicken he was eating. He didn't even call me out on it, signaling that this was a happy day indeed.

"The future," I mock-whispered in his ear with a dramatic flair.

"Whose? Come on, give me a bit more than that!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Why, it was Morgana's. She has a potential suitor~" my voice had taken on a lilting tune again as I twirled around and giggled.

"Really?" he asked, sounding interested.

"Yep!" I exclaimed, serving myself a plate of food.

A healthy dose of chatter accompanied the meal, even when Gaius joined us after having taken care of his patient.

After supper, Merlin left to tend to his beloved Arthur (tee hee) while I chatted some more with Gaius.

"So you're a Time Lord," he stated, looking a bit sour.

"Yep," I responded cheerily.

"How come I have never heard of your kind? And if you are a Lord, then why are you a woman?" he asked, leaning forward a bit and hushing his voice.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of a) what the Doctor would do and b) what I could alter from his reaction to make it seem more like my own.

I figured he'd try to completely skip over the part over his entire race being dead, which is why Gaius wouldn't have heard of him. Never mind the fact that it's sci-fi and pure fiction (I think).

"I'm technically neither man nor woman, yet both and only one at a time," I figured I could start with regeneration.

Gaius gave me a confused look, like I knew he would, so I elaborated.

"You see, my kind, we have a way of cheating Death. When we are on the verge of dying, we can do this thing, it's called regenerating. It restarts all of the atoms in my body, making me someone completely different though I keep my memories and my past and the basic thing that make me... Well, me. But I get a whole new body, which may be either man or woman or neither for all I know. A whole new look, new voice, new personality, new everything. And 'Time Lord' isn't a title, I don't have a special standing because of it or anything. It's a species, a race," I explained. The physician nodded thoughtfully.

"Still, it sounds pretty important. You have yet to tell me why I have never heard of your '_race'_ as you call it."

I groaned and leaned back, running a hand down my face for theatrics.

"I don't particularly like to talk about it, that's why," I grumbled, but continued at his raised eyebrow. It was going just as planned.

"You haven't heard of us because there is no us," I hissed, "just me. I'm the last of my species, the rest were eliminated in a war while I was off gallivanting, completely unaware of the horror that befell my people. Happy now?" I growled out the last sentence and stood up harshly, sending my chair flying backwards.

"I'm going to bed," I said theatrically, storming off to my room. The conversation had gone quite well, actually, I had been able to put some depth to my character in the eyes of the most skeptic man that knew my character's secret.

It made me look more real in his eyes, and that's just what I wanted.

The following morning, I made my way to Morgana's chambers to discuss the matter of her possible suitor, when I noticed the great commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked a guard.

"The Lady Morgana has fallen ill," he answered. My eyes widened as I suddenly recalled where I had seen those flowers before. It had been on my television screen, and then on my computer screen when I rewatched the episode.

_A Remedy To Cure All Ills._

Son of a bitch.


End file.
